Sleepless nights
by Zuglake
Summary: When Jason visits Rachel in the middle of the night to get some coffee he finds himself in an awkward situation. Moans are coming from Rachel's cabin. Of course he sneaks into the cabin through the back door instead of giving her some privacy. Now he has to tell Annabeth some unpleasant things about her boyfriend. She seems to be quite comfortable with the situation though.


**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of is the property of Rick Riordan and not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Today had been a hard one for Jason Grace. Do you know these days, you're getting up and you foresee exactly how shitty it's going to be? Today had been such a day and Jason`s feeling was right.<p>

But now the day was saying good bye and the night began. He sat on his bed a bottle coke in his left hand and sighed. Finally the day was other. He felt like sleeping early today so he stood up to take a shower and to brush his teeth .Surely he didn't want to lay in his bed all sweaty and dirty. It is not that he didn't like it dirty in bed but that was something different…

Several hours later he was still awake staring at the ceiling of his cabin. Damn coke he shouldn't drink something like that. If he wanted to sleep he should have drank something like hot milk, Jason cursed .Did they even have milk? One thing for sure he has never seen a cow since he laid his foot into camp half-blood.

He wallowed around between his sheets.

Boring it was so boring. God damn it!

Damn Zeus why wasn't he the son of whoever had more children than two with one being on their way with Artemis` hunters. It was so boring without cabin mates.

Half an hour later he got up and walked towards Rachel's cabin. He knew she was literally addicted to coffee so the chances were high that she was still awake. Rachel always understood and of course she always had a cup of coffee for their friends.

He stood in front of the door unsure if he should knock.

The lights were on but he wasn't keen on bothering her. Maybe his brilliant "I am going to visit Rachel in the middle of the night" idea wasn't that brilliant.

He turned around to walk back to his cabin.

Suddenly he froze.

Sounds were coming from the cabin behind him they were muffled but still audible

Jason chuckled and flushed a bit

If Jason didn't knew better he would have thought those sounds were moans

Ok obviously the lack of sleep wasn't good for him.

He proceeded his walk back towards his cabin laughing about his own dirty mind.

"Jason Grace" he thought" it is official you`re a pervert".

Another moan resounded through the night causing the blonde to stumble over his feet.

The blond was startled. What had been inside his coke? Surly he only imagined those sounds because he Jason Grace was tired as hell but couldn't sleep. That had to be the reason his mind was playing him some pranks. Now he would head back and try to sleep or otherwise his mind would drive him guts.

Half an hour later he stood in front of Rachel´s door again with a wicked smile on his face. The lights were still on. He knew it was probably false what he had planned in his mind. But hey what Rachel doesn't know won't hurt her so…

And besides it was his responsibility as her friend to check on her in case she was in danger.

Honestly his inquisitiveness just got the best of him.

He sneaked around the cabin towards the back door. As usual it was locked.

A smile appeared on his face.

And as usual there was a second key right next to him under a fake stone. How trite!

He opened the door as silent as possible and sneaked into the cabin. He decided to wait behind a wall, and not to give away his presence right from the beginning. How knew what was waiting for him around the corner?

"Oh Percy you are so good "Rachel moaned causing the blonde to choke nearly giving away his presence.

"Rachel, give me a break" a familiar male voice said.

"But you are so good and I really need it"

Jason froze. What the heck those two are doing behind that corner?

"Oh yeah Percy exactly there repeat it there"

Ok screw it he didn't even want to know what these two were doing at the moment He did not want to have those pictures inside his mind. He turned one hundred eighty and ran back towards his cabin not locking back.

Jason woke up with a headache .He hadn't had much sleep but…

This wasn't very surprising

His alarm went off exactly when he closed his eyes after lying several hours awake.

He still didn't decide how to act around Percy or Rachel if he met them today. But after 3 hours looking up at the ceiling he decided to tell Annabeth .His guts told them she deserved to know what her boyfriend was doing behind her back.

* * *

><p>Jason knocked on the door his guts were hurting. He did not have a good feeling about that thing and his stomach seemed to confirm his misgiving.<p>

"It's me Jason "he exclaimed. How would Annabeth react? Would she believe him or would she, Jason gulped accuse him as a liar. It was an open secret that Percy and he weren't always on the best terms. It would be understandable if she didn't believe him.

Oh gods he wasn't even sure if he should do this. Was he even in the position to tell her something like that? Was he even supposed to tell her, to reveal her boyfriend's dirty secret?

If one thing was for sure he needed to stop thinking about he could already feel a headache forming. Why hadn`t he trust his guts last night? If he would have returned to his cabin he would have had a boring perhaps sleepless night but he wouldn't have to deal with things like this right now.

"Oh Jason come in!" Annabeth had opened the door and dragged him inside.

Unfortunately Annabeth wasn't alone. Nico, Hazel, and Piper were all gathered around in a circle playing monopoly. Of course several curious glares met his own.

"Do you want to join us?" Piper chuckled darky. "I think the guy needs some extra help so he won't lose with that much difference". She took her monopoly money and showed it to Jason proudly. "For being the son of the God of Jewellery you're playing badly, Nico!" she teased.

Of course the guy's team that only consisted of Nico instantly protested but Jason had other problems right now. How was he supposed to drop the bomb now with this much audience? Bad enough he had to threaten Percy`s and Annabeth`s relationship seriously he really didn't want the gossip factory to work overtime.

" thanks guys. I pass today but anyways…"

He turned towards Annabeth who sat on her bed and continued reading a book in old Greek so he didn't really knew what she was reading.

"Annabeth would you mind if we could…"

Oh god he never felt so nervous before. Damn himself and his bloody roman sense of justice. Annabeth deserved the truth and if those two weren't keen on telling her he would have to. Ok…he has confronted neither Percy nor Rachel yet but… it's their fault anyways!

"…if we could discuss something in private?"

At first she looked startled but then she suddenly burst out in laugher surprising the blonde.

"Aw how cute from you!"

"Cute?"

"Come" she laid an arm around his shoulders. "What is what you have to tell me in private I am sure it can`t be that bad." She turned to the others that played monopoly at this time.

"What do you think? I think we shouldn't have any secrets between each other so …"

Jason tried to open his mouth to reject but he was shushed by Annabeth's finger on his lips.

"Come on Grace! Spill it."

"Yes spill it" repeated Hazel. Jason didn't know when but somewhere in the middle of his little not so private talk with the daughter of the goddess of wisdom he became the new target of attention of the monopoly playing circle. Of course except for Nico. He just groaned and seemed to be rather unfazed.

"Err you know" Jason began" I don't know if you want everyone to hear this because it I something kind of very private for you and, and …" he began to stammer and he was sure his head could be mistaken for a tomato. Must have been hilarious for the others the blonde supermen stammering like a little toddler and flushing like having a fever, thought the blonde and took a deep breath in.

"As I said I am quite comfortable with their presence and with your blushing but I'd really like to get this book done so don't beat around the bush."

He gulped. Usually right now his alarm would go off and save him but not this time.

"You know yesterday night I couldn't sleep probably because I had a coke. And after my unsuccessful attempts to enter the dream land I felt bored. I mean because I don't have any roommates and so I decided to see if Rachel was still awake."

"Because she is a coffee addicted?"

"Yeah exactly."

"Ok so what does this have to do with me?"

Jason proceeded with his unpleasant duty.

"You know I kind of.."

"Kind of .. wanted to surprise her so used the back door to enter her… cabin."

Jason set his mind not to tell her about the very good audible moans resounding through the night in front of Rachel's cabin. What would they think about him if they knew? He already had a special reputation when it came to things like that he certainly didn't want to add stalker to it.

"And I kind of overhead something that you deserve to know."

"I am all ears" Annabeth exclaimed. The same seemed to be true for Hazel, and Piper. "Did Rachel have any visitor besides you?" The daughter of Aphrodite wanted to know.

Oh gods Jason felt like in a teenage movie.

"I don't know how to say this but.. do you know where Percy had been last night ?"

"Of course he was with Rachel. So you saw Percy and Rachel what's o special about it?"

Do you know those moments when you don't know what your face should look like? Yes ? That was exactly one of those moments.

"Sorry I think I misunderstood … "Jason frowned and took a step further towards Annabeth.

"You KNEW what they were doing!?" The question came out louder than it was supposed to.

"Yeah of course everybody knows it" the blonde girl shrugged.

"If this is all then I can continue to read?"

He definitely was in a teenage comedy film by the way a very bad one. Where are the hidden cameras? And where is this table full of food you never see?

"And you are ok with that? I mean he is your boyfriend and at least in my opinion it looked like you two were or are pretty much in love so"… Jason trailed off.

"Of course I am comfortable with that I think it`s kind of cute, him helping his friend relax."

His left eye began to twitch. And they said he was a pervert? What`s wrong with those Greeks?

"What`s up Jason?" Hazel looked up and their eyes met. "It appears as if you were in distress what's bothering you?"

"Really" the blonde retorted noisily you ask me what`s bothering me I should ask you what went wrong with you. You all know about that" he made pause "thing and you don't even seem to be shocked!"

"Why should we "l growled Hazel back." Indeed it`s very nice from him that he offers his services especially for Rachel she is way to overworked she deserves it." Pluto`s daughter gave him a death glare "I don't appreciate it when you talk so bad about him especially behind his back that's something cowards do Grace! "

"And besides I have first-hand experience his technique is just unbelievable she ogled."

"HAZEL!"

Jason turned to Nico desperate for some help." How can you let this happen Nico?"

"She is your little sister and you know what you told me when we were in Rome…"

The black-haired son of Pluto only shrugged. "Why are you so enraged? Calm down!"

"But but…."

"You know Grace" Nico stood up and touched his chest with his fingers in an accusing manner." I don't like to admit it but Percy is really god at this so what's your problem. "

"Yeah but you're supposed to….." his face fell onto the ground.

"You too?"" you also had … "

"I also need to relax sometime and Percy s hands are magic."

"But since when is he…"

" I thought he were…"

Jason decided to shut up. It didn't make any sense more. Obviously he is the only one who isn't addicted to… he started to shiver …Percy. And who had a little remaining rest of decency. They were supposed to act like humans and not some greedy rabbits!

"Ok Jason look I don't know why Percy bothers you so much and why you're so upset "said the daughter of Athena. Her eyes hold a mix between confused and worried

"I think you hadn`t had enough sleep last night"

"It`s obvious you're overworked too. You should take some days off "

"You know if you want I could ask Percy if he could show you his techniques I am sure you would relax and on top of that you two could settle some unspoken things. I am sure Percy would be happy to help you out". Annabeth offered.

Jason`s mental cinema began to work and his mouth began to scream hysterically.

Oh no just no that's just wrong. I don't even swing that way…

Oh gods what have he done to deserve that. Those Greeks were all pervert and gross.

He shrieked and scooted of faster than the wind messing up Annabeth`s hairs.

"Nico don't you think I haven't seen that you cheated" was the last thing he heard

* * *

><p>Coffee how could he live without it? Percy took another gulp from his cup and sighed. It had been a long night. He should have never agreed to that. Rachel had been so uptight. She moaned through the whole night how god his technique was. He blushed deeply he had never been so happy about the fact Rachel wanted her massage in the middle of the night.<p>

If people would have heard them it would be very likely if somebody misinterpreted it.

Hey Percy the sweet odour of his girlfriend flooded his senses. She hugged him from behind

"Oh morning Annabeth" mumbled the son of Poseidon and yawned.

"Had to do some late night shifts?" she grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee.

"Yes thanks to you!", He pouted. Why did you tell everyone about my massage skills and much more important why did you offered them in my name to show them my massage skills?

She kissed him on his cheeks. I think it is cute and very nice from you to help other relax.

By the way would you mind to do me a favour? Annabeth smiled at him a pleading look in her eyes

"Another one to show my massage skills?" he groaned. He really loved his girlfriend but he had enough of kneading other people backs.

"The last one" I promise whimpered the daughter of Athena.

Do you know how embarrassing it had been last night. She was so tense that she moaned almost every ten seconds, he complained.

Oh and don't laugh at me Percy confronted his girlfriend if I were a stranger outside the cabin I would have thought those two people are hitting it off.

Annabeth chuckled darkly." I think Jason wont moan because of you…"she continued laughing.

"Could you imagine our blond superman?"" submitting to your magical hands? "

Please Annabeth that sounds so wrong. I am very sure none of us is playing for the other team.

"Oh that would be so ho…"she hadn`t the chance to finish her sentence as her boyfriend silenced her with his left hand.

"Oh come on since when are you so uptight about those things?"

"So Jason needs my help relaxing?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"That was the least subtle change of topic ever but …"

"Oh yes I never saw someone who needed it so badly he is a wreck. Few hours ago he came into my cabin and asked me if I knew what you had done with Rachel last night."

"As I confirmed he kind of went crazy and accused me."

"He accused you of what?" Percy asked carefully.

"He wasn't ok with you massaging others than me I think. He asked me why I am not appalled."

"Appalled?"

"About what?" he asked

"About you!" she answered

"What but why?"

"I don't know I think he had been confused he told me hadn't slept much and we both know he has too much work. He scooted off shirking hysterically. I think his roman sense of what have to be done will kill him one day."

"Anyways how was it yesterday with Jason and Rachel?"

Percy looked bewildered. "What are you talking about are you?"

"Are you sure Jason is the only one who need to relax? I haven't talked to Jason since campfire the day before yesterday."

"That's strange he told me he visited Rachel last night you because …"

"She's a coffee addicted?" Percy finished her sentence.

"Yeah"

"So I thought you met him…."She trailed off.

"Why do look like you saw a ghost? Did I say anything wrong?"

Percy gulped. "Annabeth… Jason never visited us or at least we never spoke with him last night."

"Do you think he lied?"

"No I just said I never got to talk to him…"

"If you know what I mean… "

"Percy what do you want to tell me?"

"I think it might be possible he just heard Rachel moaning as I told you and … he stopped talking as he saw his girlfriend's new expression on her face."

Annabeth nearly choked on her coffee

" I think we have to do some explaining young man!" Her voice was icy and with that words she dragged her boyfriend`s wrist and headed for cabin 1.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nico isn't this Jason?" asked Hazel her half-brother as she pointed at huge flying object above them.<p>

"Err no I don't think so Hazel" he said not even bothering to look into the sky.

"And isn't this Percy on his Pegasus chasing after him."

"NO Hazel I won't look aside from the game so you have opportunity to cheat."

"But…but"

"Oh shut up Hazel!" "I am waiting for your next draw."

Meanwhile …

JASON slow down let us explain it

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I don't need your help!

**Never drink coke if you want to sleep never! Oh by the way reviews would be great.**


End file.
